1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to culinary equipment and more specifically it relates to an automatic baster for a roasting pan that bastes meat or fowl in a continuous manner in the roasting pan without any attention from a cook during the roasting operation. This allows the cook to attend to other things. The juices and gravy on the bottom of the roasting pan will be lifted above the meat or fowl and then be gently dropped downwardly upon the meat or fowl in a continuous manner. The meat or fowl will not become dried out, thereby retaining the flavor and making it more tasty.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous culinary equipment have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,378 to West el al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,532 to Underwood; U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,504 to Levin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,010 to Larsson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.